


Kisses in the Forest

by Spideronsilk



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's 20, Bill's a gentleman, Chubby Dipper, Demon Bill, M/M, Magic, Protective Mabel, Soulmates, Stress Eating, The twins are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel finally meets Bill and Dipper gets a little comfort from his soulmate about his weight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the Soulmates series!!

The woods around Gravity Falls was just how Bill had described it, with towering, emerald trees, the sweet sent of Pine and the cluster of creatures both mythical and normal; Dipper was in love.

But the breathtaking beauty was difficult to focus on as he waddled after Mabel, her sparkly sweater shimmering brightly in the brown underbrush of the forest. Dipper nervously figited with his tight clothes, it had been a couple weeks since he had been able to summon Bill and with the stress of finals, moving down to the Falls and not being able to see his boyfriend, had Dipper drowning out his worries in food again. He was already pretty overweight, with a fat, thick belly and wide, plump hips, but two weeks of straight stress eating could be seen with his painfully defined muffin top and extra rolls on his already too round belly.

He also couldn't forget the fact that Mabel had finally convinced him to let her meet Bill (she'd won him over with an all you can eat buffet).  
So here they were, wandering through the woods, trying to find a wide clearing for them to have their meet up, they staggered around for awhile, mostly Dipper with his stubby legs who had a hard time maneuvering through the fallen wild life, until they can to a wide, open clearing, coated in lush, green grass and dusted with a rainbow of wildflowers. Moss grew heavily in this area, coating the trees and completely covering the large rocks and fallen logs, Dipper wished he'd brought his camera.

"Okay Mabel, you ready to meet Bill?"

He struggled to pull the crystalized flower out of his tight pocket, having to reach over his doughy gut and into his constricting jeans, while Mabel giggled and twirled around, estatic for what was to come.

"Oh my gosh Dipper! I _finally_ get to meet your mysterious, demon boyfriend!!"

Dipper snorted, finally pulling out the tiny flower, "He's more clingy then mysterious if you ask me."

"I am not clingy!"

A griany voice echoed through the woods, but to Dipper it sounded like a thousand wind chimes, ringing just for him. The twins twirled around, both shocked to find the elegant demon resting dreamily on a fallen log.  
"Bill?! How did you know I was gonna summon you?"

Dipper rushed forward, tackling his lover in a overbearing hug, causing the demon to chuckled lightly, "I could feel your worry all the way in my dimension sapling, what seems to be the problem?"

He gently lifted Dipper's chubby chin, meeting his mismatched eyes with his beloved Pine Tree's. The boy twitched in his hold, pulling at his clothes, his puffy cheeks dusted a rosy red,  
"Well it's just... I haven't seen you in a while and I didn't want you to be upset..."

Bill flinched, shocked at his saplings words, he could never harm his Pine Tree, the beautiful soul that kept him rooted to this world. Seeing the boy cower back at the demon's actions, Bill quickly cupped the boy's supple cheek before leaning down for a calming, passionate kiss. Dipper dug his pudgy hands into Bill's finely pressed shirt, his worries melting away as the demon kissed him softly.

A loud squeal shattered their kiss, both males jumping back in surprise, oh right, he'd forgotten about Mabel.

"Oh my _GOD_ , you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

She bounded forward, her glittery, wide smile taking over her whole face. Bill seemed unnerved but kept his poise, smiling a dazzling smile similar to her own, showing off his marvelous canines,

"And who might this wonderful Shooting Star be?"

He tenderly took her hand, placing a soft, delicate kiss on top of her smooth skin. Mabel giggled at the action, "Mabel Pines, alpha twin. Dipper never told me you were so handsome."

"Mabel!"

Dipper's round cheeks had ignited in a blistering red, his twin laughing at his embarrassment. Bill pulled the round boy closer, sitting him on his side, "Pine Tree here likes to keep me all to his glorious self."

This caused both twins' faces to heat up, Mabel breaking out into hysterical laughter, while Dipper hid his face in the demon's strong chest, mumbling into the silky fabric,

"Oh my god Bill, don't incourage her!"

The sat around the fallen log, Mabel pestering Bill for all the nitty gritty details of her twin's relationship with a demon, something Dipper was too embarrassed to elaborate on, and in turn Bill showed them countless acts of magic, making a kitten gollem out of the moldable clay and turning the leaves of some of the pine tree into sparkly towers, just for Mabel. The night grew long as the warm summer sun begain to set and Mabel stood up, throwing her arms in the air and stretching,

"Well, I think it's time I let you love birds have some time to yourselves, it was nice meeting you Bill."

She wrapped the demom in a tight hug, pulling away and somehow leaving a thin layer of glitter behind,  
"Take care of my brother Bill, or I'll break that pretty nose of yours."

Bill's musical laugh filled the clearing, he stood up bowing respectfully at the female twin,

"Of course Shooting Star, I would never bring any harm to my sapling. And here, let me help you get home."

With a snap of his fingers Mabel disappeared in a flash of vibrant colors and glitter, the darkening forest filling with their content silence.

Bill turned, facing Dipper, who had remained silent for most of the conversation,  
"Pine Tree, what's the matter?"

Dipper had been lost in thought, staring off into the pink trees, jumping slightly at the words directed his way,

"Umm, it's nothing Bill."

The blond snorted, crossing his arms and staring down at the kid, on the outside he looked menacing, but inside he was panicking over his saplings distress, something was clearly wrong with the boy, and not knowing what it was was stressing the demon out, he was a mind demon after all!

"Pine Tree, please don't lie to me, you've been oddly quiet the entire time, tell me what's wrong."

Dipper pulled at his clothes nervously, he wanted to tell the demon what was bothering him but he knew it was a stupid reason to be upset. Bill was his soulmate, he probably didn't care what Dipper looked like, he'd always been a little on the heavy side anyways.

"W-well it's just...I've been gaining alot of weight lately.... and everyone has been giving me a hard time for it and...I was scared you'd feel like the rest of them and not like how I look!"

The boy's mumbled rambling filled the air, leaving Bill in a state of anger and disbelief, his golden hair tinting auburn, who would dare treat his Pine Tree with disrespect? But he wouldn't take his anger out on his sapling, Bill could feel his human's distress oozing off in heated waves, he wrapped his tan arms around the pudgy boy, nuzzling into the kid's wild, untameable locks,  
"You look absolutely beautiful my Star Child, the only thing I don't like about you is your ever growing worry, but without that you wouldn't be my Pine Tree. I love you, my darling."  
Dipper looked up at Bill, his eyes full of trust and love, his cheeks sprinkled in a delicate blush, "And I love you too Bill. Sorry I worry too much."  
Bill leaned forward, capturing his sapling's lips again, pulsing out his magical engery in a calming wave around the boy. Dipper relaxed into the kiss, threading his thick arms around the demon's neck, forgetting about his troublesome worries and relinquishing into his love's hold.

They layed out in the wild grass for awhile, kissing and touching as Bill whispered more comforting praise into his Pine Tree's ears, enjoying the way his soulmate made him feel. Four more years; four more of these tender touches before fate would catch up. He held his Pine Tree close, showering him in long passionate kisses, remembering the way each and every one felt. He hoped he could fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more left


End file.
